


NSFW Alphabet - AJKOT - Sable

by flickawhip



Series: Sable Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As the title says.Written for the Imagines blog.





	NSFW Alphabet - AJKOT - Sable

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Sable loves to take care of you after she’s finished with you. She’s very soft and sweet, although she’s also possessive, you are hers. End of the story. She’s very good at kissing you and stroking your hair until you fall asleep.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Sable will masturbate for her own pleasure, but she likes to imagine having you watching, powerless to stop her. She gets very turned on by the idea of teasing you. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Strap-Ons  
Lollipops  
Daddy Kink  
Praise Kink (She knows she’s good, she just loves hearing it)  
Hair-pulling  
Handcuffs  
Holding you down

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Sable loves Oral, giving or receiving. She’s very good at it and she’s taught you exactly how she likes it. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Sable only really bothers with handcuffs and strap-ons. She loves to use Strap-ons on her partners, she will let herself be handcuffed but you have to make it worth her while, she prefers when she can cuff you down and make you hers.


End file.
